Blazer & Stitch
by lamune.soda
Summary: After the events of Season 1, Brief and Garterbelt are in need of some serious help if they want to save Panty, so who better to ask than an angel...who also suggests bringing a close friend along... a ghost. *OC/Anarchy Sisters* *OC/Demon Sisters* rating may change


After the panic of witnessing Panty getting sliced into 666 pieces by Stocking, Brief returns to his senses and picks up the first piece of his beloved."P.p.p..p..p.p..panty! W..w..what are we g...g...g..gonna do, Garterbelt!?" Brief screamed, shaking violently.

"Calm down boy! Panty is still alive and before anything else, we must prepare for your conquest to Oten City." Garterbelt announced, passionately hugging the poor geekboy, causing him to squirm. Brief did agree with his plan but did his utmost to break free from the priest's grip.

"Of course we will have some help from a certain pair of demons."Garterbelt said staring down Scanty and Kneesocks, who were also trying to put together the pieces of the unfortunate event that unfolded before them. Scanty then fixes her gaze at Garterbelt and asks,"Why must we give our assistance to you two? Not to mention that my arch-rival has been eliminated, meaning our work here is done."

Kneesocks gets involved in the debate while wiping off the panty imprint on her sister's face with a handkerchief,"Dear sister is correct, our mission to destroy angels, not rescue them."

"The reason is to get back at your father, of course! He abandoned you didn't he, his own daughters? Take this chance to carry out revenge." Garterbelt yelled, making the demon sisters look down in resentment knowing that they were abandoned and everything else Garterbelt said was true.

"Isn't that a bit much, Garterbelt?" Brief whispers, while holding a few pieces of Panty in his hands. The demon sisters then stood up and walked off, leaving without a word. Garterbelt just turns his attention back to Brief and motions him back to the church, while picking up a few more pieces on the way. Once they reached the church, Brief places the pieces into his backpack and heads to the main hall where Garterbelt was waiting. Chuck in his own world, just rolled on the ground, drooling all over the place. Brief stops in front of the altar as he waits for instructions.

"Brief, these are direr times that require the powers of Heaven, but sadly we do not possess the gifts of Angels, so..." Garter said with his back turned.

Brief answers in an anxious tone,"We're gonna train till we get strong, or call the Goddess for help, or..."

"NO! It's impossible, we can't even beat a ghost by ourselves and asking Heaven to help us with the whole, Stocking betraying us, will only cause us trouble." Garterbelt yells, spiting in Brief's face.

"Then what can we do!? There has to be somethi...AGHHHHHh!" Brief couldn't finish his plead after getting hit by a red carpet, which sent him flying into a wall.

"I know that we may have come to a decision earlier than expected, but I CAN'T GET THIS HOLY BURN OFF MY FACE!" Scanty yells, breathing fire. Kneesocks was trailing behind her trying to calm her down."That's very unlady-like, Scanty-san." Kneesocks whispers.

Scanty takes a deep breath before continuing,"We thought about it and decided to come along...ONLY because I'm the one who should've ripped Panty into shreds not that fake demon." Brief who was in a pile of debris, sort of cheered due to him seeing stars.

"That won't be enough! You two haven't actually had any success in dealing with our Anarchy sisters, so we need more help." Garterbelt says. Scanty and Kneesocks starts yelling insults at the priest and Briefs begins fighting with Chuck who began chewing on a piece of Panty:Truly a chaos with no end. Garterbelt just closes his eyes in concentration, blocking out all the noise, until he sensed a great source of Heavenly power. "He's HERE!" he yelled as the wall behind him shatters as a ball of light crashes through like a meteor. Smoke fills the room and a silhouette of a man appears next to Garterbelt.

"You need a need church, Garterbelt. There's a gaping hole in it." The figure says adjusting his tie.

"Good to see you too, Trimothy Blazer."the priest said holding back his outrage, as the smoke clears revealing a young tan man with gold eyes and slick white hair.

"Blazer works fine, but back to the reason for secretly calling me over. I already have Judgement breathing down my neck for gambling with the other angels and how poorly the Anarchy sisters are doing." Blazer says, dusting off his all-white suit including a necktie with a golden tie chain.

Garterbelt clears his throat,"Well this concerns Panty and Stocking."

"What did they do this time, Garter?" Blazer asked, also noticing the demon sisters and Brief in the pile of rubble.

"Well, Stocking turned out to be a demon and Panty is.. is .. is." Brief shutters his last words before presenting Blazer the pieces of Panty.

"What!? Garter, I already helped you guys out multiply times, but this is too much." Blazer said outraged but then whispered,"besides, you have yet to go through with your promise of getting me a date with Panty or Stocking."

"You'll get it soon enough, I promise, so please Mr. Blazer." Garterbelt whispers resulting in a defeated sigh from Blazer.

"What's going on here, priest!? Who is he!?"Scanty yelled once more, unable to withstand the idea of getting involved with another angel.

"Whoa, what's with the demon sisters? Anyway, I already agreed to come so no arguments here. Right, Brief?" Blazer said, walking over to poor Brief and helping him out of the mess.

"W..who are you?" Brief asks.

Blazer just sighs again before answering,"*Sigh* so many questions today. I'm Trimothy Blazer. An angel who's been acting as the adviser for the Anarchy sisters and Garterbelt. I guess from today forth, I'll be giving you a hand with the situation." In Blazer's mind though, he kept thinking about how ridiculous it was that this guy was the one who is so-called dating Panty.

" H..Hello, Blazer-san. I'm Briefers Rock." Briefs says, nervously shaking Blazer's hand.

Blazer then walked over to the demon sisters, trying to suppress his laughter from the panty mark left on Scanty's pouting face. Scanty and Kneesocks do a quick introduction, looking away from Blazer's extended hand. He was currently thinking,"They're not cute at all. That's why I don't go after Demon girls. And that face. Ha ha ha ha."

Walking away, trying to suppress his laughter, Scanty finally asks,"You're an angel right? How do you get this off my face? And stop laughing!"

Blazer looks back at Scanty and Kneesocks to say,"I guess I can tell you, but we would need to take a detour to Romero & Carpen Town, I think that's where he's staying."

Scanty then grabs his suit and asks,"Who is he?"

Kneesocks comes over to pry her dear sister off the angel in which Blazers says,"The strongest ghost in Hell's history...and a good friend of mine...and a goodie two-shoes...and the oldest virgin to ever live... of course."

* * *

A sneeze erupts from underneath some bed sheet covers inside a nice apartment room.

* * *

Scanty and Kneesocks have a big sweat drop over their heads from how horrible of a friend this angel was. With everything set, everyone walks out to the pink jeep, See Through. Blazer was driving, Garterbelt was in the passenger seat, and everyone else was in the back. While driving, Blazer made sure to slow down, so Brief could pick up the pieces of Panty. Soon enough they took a detour towards Romero & Carpen Town.

"Why are we here, Blazer-san? Ahhhhh Zombies!" Brief panicking some more as zombies slowly bump into the car.

"Relax, Mr. Rock. We're here for the demon sisters' sake. Besides these zombies are as dangerous as a pussy cat." Blazer says calmly while driving at a slow pace until a zombie coughs and get his suit a little dirty. Blazer then stops the car and tightens his grip on the steering wheel with a large vein pulsating on his forehead.

"Take the wheel Garter." He says under his breath before loosing his tie and turning it into a white bow gun with a yellow outline. The golden tie chain then turned into a long belt carrying a series of golden bolt arrows. Loading his bow gun, Blazer unleashing a storm of arrows, pinning every zombie insight to a wall. Everyone in the back were finding it even harder to believe that Blazer was an angel, but acknowledged his angelic power. In the end, they were making progress.

"What is that idiot Blazer doing?" A shadowed figure says from his apartment window, then he notices the two demon girls in the back seat which made him glue his eyes to the window. Sadly, he couldn't see Scanty, but was already losing his mind over Kneesocks. "Damn you, Blazer. Even getting a cute demon girl like that."


End file.
